


The Boys Who Died [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about wandering alternate universes was that nothing surprised him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Who Died [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boys Who Died](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7481) by Mia Madwyn. 



**Length:** 0:06:07  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/the-boys-who-died) (5.9 MBs)  
Link takes you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
